Ding!
by 082 Martian Scout
Summary: Erotica story: Carmelita and Neyla volunteer in a hypnosis act and are turned into lesbians every time they hear a bell ring. I know, bad title name - if you've got any other ideas feel free to share. Anyways, M rated for F/F sexual themes. In progress.


Noon. To everyone at the Interpol Police station of Paris, France, it was only half the day gone by. On Saturdays, however, noon was the end of the day for several officers, meaning they had the rest of the day off.

Although she felt she should be happy and grateful about this, Sergeant Inspector Carmelita M. Fox was anything besides that. Sure, it meant she could finally take the rest of her day away from the office, where she wouldn't have to put up with the other obnoxious police officers - at least until the next day, but her days, after the Contessa had assigned her a new partner, she wouldn't exactly have the whole day to herself.

Constable Neyla, although seeming like an ambitious and impulsive white tigress, wasn't so bad, actually. She appeared as if she would rather be distracted by a social company than even lift a finger of work, although that's probably why she has more friends than her, but Carmelita still has a better progress record. In time, she had learn to get along with her, they were both friendly towards each other... just not friends.

As the two off-duty policewomen strolled down the streets of the city of Paris, it was Neyla who had stopped and spotted a nearby sign on the wall, next to the entrance of a entertainment theater. The Inspector returned to the tigress' side and studied the poster, it displayed a picture of a well-dressed Iguana in a black cape and top hat, with a gold pocket watch hanging from his hand.

"'Behold, the Amazing Mendoza...'" - Neyla read - "'The greatest hypnotist to ever stroll into Paris. Come and take a journey into the magnificent realm of the mind, but beware, because if you look too deep, you might never return.'"

"Sounds like completely bullcrap if you ask me," Carmelita said, turning back to the street.

"I think it sounds interesting, a hypnosis show." She replied, and then sprinted lightly to catch up with the vixen, "Let's go check it out."

"What? No way! That'll just be us, wasting about four bucks each just to watch some weirdo wave a watch in front of people's faces and claim to 'have control' over them. The 'volunteers' are probably just professional actors pretending to mindless zombies on stage."

"So, you don't believe in hypnosis?"

"Exactly, I think it's all just a fake, all planned out to entertain the audience - just like professional wrestling. It's all completely bogus, so yeah! I don't believe in hypnosis. What of it?"

"I'm not saying anything in offense, but if you say hypnosis is bogus, then how about you put your money where your mouth is?" The tigress gave her a wicked and devious smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go into the show, and when he calls and asks for volunteers, you and I will be the first ones to raise our hands and come on stage."

"And why would I do that?" the vixen asked, anxiously.

"Because if hypnosis is bogus like you say it is, then you wouldn't have anything to lose. You can just stand there on stage with him, waving a watch in front of her face or something, and all the while, you'll just be proving how ineffective hypnosis really is. Simply to say, you'll be the one humiliating the hypnotist, on stage."

"Do you really think I'm that low?"

"I don't know, but it would at least be the first fun you've had to start the rest of the day off," she assured her.

Carmelita thought about it, perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad or wasteful idea after all. Sure, although it might seem a little harsh, she would at least prove how bogus hypnosis really was, and it might be a little fun as Neyla claims. Maybe she should at least give it a try, it wasn't like she would be completely humiliated anyway. There was no way this "Amazing" Mendoza guy was going to make her cluck like a chicken.

* * *

After purchasing their tickets, they took their seats among the audience: front row, closest to the stage. They both had noticed that there was a lot of men here, and if they were expecting her to start modeling or something once she was up there, she could already say they were going to be disappointed. This was going to be even more fun than they thought.

Once everyone had taken a seat, the lights went out, the audience fell silent, and a lone spotlight was cast onto the stage. "Ladies and Gentle sirs!" announced an invisible voice, "I appreciate and welcome you for coming today. Because in store for you all is a real treat, I guarantee it. You will all not be disappointed.

"Now, introducing..." a trail of smoke a fog began to trail along the floor, "the Amazing Mendoza!"

Suddenly, a tall, rather skinny Iguana, the same lizard from the poster outside, arose from the fog and outstretched his hands, smiling as the music mixed with the audience's applause.

"Greetings, greetings! I welcome you all as my guests of honor." He was such a drama queen, or at least in Carmelita's opinion. "I'm sorry for any delays that might have made some of you impatient, I stopped my cab in front of a woman so I could offer her a ride down town... and then another ride _all the way_, if you catch my drift."

Everyone laughed, but Carmelita and Neyla certainly didn't, dirty jokes weren't exactly cream to coffee for them.

"But anyways, never mind my effortless attempt to score a dame, I know what you're all here for - otherwise, you'll be disappointed because it's too late for refunds. Let's get on with the show!"

Celebration music went off, and the audience applauded as the dozens of spotlights began to dance around the room. The two policewomen in the front row seat glanced at each other, smirking at how things were going so far, but turned back as the spotlights centered back to Mendoza.

"Alright! Now, I will be needing _two _volunteers from the audience..." - Right on cue, both Carmelita and Neyla smiled and rose their hands in the air, high enough for the hypnotist to see - not that he couldn't. He pointed to them, "You two! Such good sport to be the first, come on up here. Let's give these two a round of applause!"

They both blushed as the spotlights shined over them, and as the audience of watching men slapped their hands together in a uproar as they walked up on stage. Mendoza placed two chairs behind him and held a microphone out, taking each of their palms and kissing them gently.

"Welcome ladies, may I ask your names?"

"Neyla," the tigress introduced, and then faced the vixen, "and this is Carmelita."

"Ah, such beautiful names, I love to say them, doesn't anyone agree with me, here?" - several of the men cheered and applauded, an obvious answer for "yes" - "Now then, do you two know what's going to happen? Have you been hypnotized before?"

"No, neither of us. But... my friend here, she doesn't exactly think hypnosis works."

Carmelita's eyes widened, she didn't have to necessarily tell him that, now that would make things less of a surprise. However, that wouldn't make it less sweet when she proved it true.

"Is that so?" Mendoza replied, turning to the vixen, "Do you really believe that I cannot take over your very mind?"

She shook her head, "Not really, no. But if you were to test it out in front of me, like on my friend here" - she smirked on the inside when Neyla cast a surprised glance at her - "It might convince me otherwise, a little bit."

The hypnotist smiled, "I see, I understand, and I agree. Neyla, please have a seat here," he ushered them both to the chairs behind him, which faced the audience as the light shined over head.

The tigress gave her an harmless glare, feeling embarrassed to be the first to be hypnotized, but it merely made Carmelita laugh inside. Already, this seemed worth it.

"Now then, everyone, I want you all to be very silent for me and Neyla here." He gestured to the white tigress, who bashfully smiled and waved, "Let us watch as I take her on a trip," - he pulled out a golden watch with a chain, the same pocket watch from the poster - "a tour into that realm she calls the mind.

"Now Neyla, just lean back and relax..." - he began to swing the pocket watch in front of her eyes - "Just relax, take slow, deep breaths and stare into the watch. Do not think, just relax and give me your full awareness. Pay attention as the endless ticking of the watch now begins to echo, echo within your conscious mind...

"Watch as the clock moves back and forth, and yours eye follow its every movement, not once leaving it" - Carmelita could see her eyes trace the clock's motion - "they are loyal to follow it, just as you are for allowing the ticking to echo within your mind. Slowly, all of reality is beginning to fade, your mind is now become preoccupied with the watch.

"As it continues to swing back and forth, your eyelids are beginning to feel rather heavy, they are growing very heavy," - Neyla's eyes began to blink repeatedly - "and as they grow heavier, you can feel her reality and awareness begin to fade, your conscious mind slipping into a rest. Do not try to resist it, because the more you do, the more heavier your eyelids become, and the further your conscious mind sinks to sleep."

Carmelita watched as Neyla's eyes kept blinking repeatedly and endlessly, while her head began to bob up and down. From the looks of things, she was having some trouble staying awake, as if she was really being hypnotized. _Nice acting_...

"Now listen carefully, my dear, in a few moments, the watch was stop swinging, and you, holding on to it for so long, will lose your hold and fall asleep. Your eyelids will collapse drop their full weight, their overwhelming weight, over your eyes, your reality and awareness will abandon you, and your conscious mind will fall asleep... but your subconscious mind will be fully awake, and will hear, and obey my voice and my suggestions."

Mendoza stopped the watch, holding it still, and Neyla's eyes, as a result, dropped shut, and her head fell forward, limp as it hung over her chest. The entire audience applauded, Carmelita gave the tigress an impressed, but constantly wary look, she appeared a better actress than she thought, she looked absolutely unconscious, almost dead.

"Well, my dear Carmelita," the hypnotist turned to her, "convinced yet?"

"Not yet, exactly," she said, "Neyla could be pretending to be asleep, perhaps just to humor you. I would do the same thing in I was her."

"Oh really? Would you do this?" He walked behind the limp tigress and lowered down to her ear, but just when he was about to speak to her, his eyes appeared caught by someone in the audience. "Hey! Hey you! No smoking allowed in the theater!"

Carmelita watched as that guy, whom was called out, threw his cigarette on the floor and stomped on it to meet his assurance. Mendoza nodded in satisfaction and turned back to his subject, but the vixen watched as the man pulled out another cigarette and light it, trying to be more discreet about it this time.

"Neyla, on the count of three," - Mendoza spoke to the tigress - "you will stand up, open your eyes, and become a model, posing in front of the paparazzi - the audience. One, two..."

She braced herself for that final number, laughing to herself. Did he seriously think she would believe in hypnosis just because Neyla - the more ambitious woman - would suddenly come back to life and start posing for the audience? Not likely.

"Three!" The hypnotist snapped, and Neyla's legs immediately stood her up, her eyes snapped open, and her expression matching that which belonged to a zombie.

The vixen smirked, now sure was sure she was pretending to be hypnotized, they had just talked about how the "volunteers" would act like a zombie to the hypnotist right before they entered the theater.

She folded her arms in her seat as her friend smiled sexily and posed, her hands behind her head, as if there were cameramen in front of her. Several men of the audience whistled and cheered, while the rest were disappointed that they _hadn't_brought real cameras with them. None of that seemed to bother Neyla, she continued with the routine and switched her next pose, placing her right hand on her hip as her left hand hung loosely, and licked her lips. Surely, that would have been a picture the audience would love to own.

This was more fun than she thought.

"How about now?" Mendoza asked, folding his arms as he looked to her, hoping to see her eat her words. Carmelita simply smiled.

"Sorry, but that's not good enough. Maybe you have her posing like a model, but I know that doesn't seem out of character for Neyla. Even if you had her strip to her thong, I still wouldn't be convinced."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it _is_ so." The vixen replied, getting serious, "Hypnosis doesn't really work, it's all acting and you know it!"

The hypnotist's smile disappeared, as a semi-angry look took its place. "So what you're saying is I have no talent? That my career is a fraud and it's all smoke a mirrors?"

"You took the exact words out of my mouth."

Mendoza was momentarily silent, she had hit below the belt by telling him off like that, by insulting him. He approached the still posing model Neyla and tapped her forehead, as she froze like a statue. "Sleep." He told her, as her body went limp again. The hypnotist placed her back on the chair and turned to Carmelita.

"Alright my dear, you've called down the thunder, here comes the boom!"

He stood in front of her, as she simply sat in the chair, he placed his middle and index finger on her forehead and began to rotate his finger, which twirled her head circular as she continued to look at him.

"Listen, listen only to the sound of my voice, " he told her, as he locked his gaze with hers, "give me your full, undivided attention and look into my eyes."

She looked into the hypnotist's eyes as they stared back into hers, almost as if those eye belonged to Count Dracula, they looked like they were staring into her soul.

"Just relax and stare into my gaze, at the same time, let my voice echo within your mind." - she kept starring until she actually began to hear him - "Let your full attention and awareness give in, give in, as your eyes become fixated with mine, with mine.

"As you feel yourself become helpless, your eyelids are growing heavier, heavier, and your thoughts are being silenced and overrun by my voice, my voice. Now, now, let your senses and your conscious mind begin to fade, fade, and yourself becoming very relaxed and tired, tired."

She wasn't sure why, but somehow she was tired, too tired and exhausted, but she didn't believe it was because he was hypnotizing her. No, the only logical answer as that she was practically dead bored, she had been all morning, all the while she was sitting in her office back at the station, when there was no action, it was all so boring, it became contagious to everything else.

"Now, now, let go completely. Let your eyelids drop, and allow your conscious mind to finally rest, rest." No longer could she stop herself from what seemed like the inevitable, her eyelids fell shut as her head limp in his hands, her mind now seemed blank, empty. "But your subconscious mind is awake, awake, and fully susceptible to my orders and suggestions, suggestions."

Those last words of his, Carmelita never heard them.

"Well now," Mendoza began, standing up to face the audience, as they all marveled at the two hypnotized beauties at his mercy, "I don't know about you but I believe Carmelita, the nonbeliever of the two, should have a little punishment. Does anyone agree, by any chance?"

There were several dozen nodding heads in the crowd, they would all certainly agree that the vixen's comment about him was rather harsh, and she probably did deserve a little punishment from him, especially in front of an audience of a men.

"Okay, now I'll feel less guilty, because when they catch on and ask any questions, I can give you all some of the blame," he joked, while several figures shuddered in giggles. He turned Carmelita and Neyla, standing between them, tapping them both on the shoulder. "I want you both to listen to me and listen good, pay attention and hear only my voice in your subconscious mind.

"In a few moments, I will snap my fingers and bring you both awake, but once you awaken from this sleep, every time you hear a bell, like so" - he pulled out a small, silver bell and rang it for them to hear as a demonstration - "You both will slip into a subconscious trance and immediately turn into... impulsive lesbians who are completely fixated and focused on each other.

"There will be no hesitation, no distractions, you will ignore everything around you besides each other, you will not resist by any way at all. You two will be all over each other" - there were several cheering "whoos" in the audience - "until you hear the bell ring again, your attraction to each other will vanish, you both will turn back into your real selves, and neither of you will have _any_ memory of being lesbians.

"So that way, I don't get sewed," he joked to the audience, as they all immediately laughed. "Now then, I will count to three and snap my fingers, and once you both awaken, every time you first hear a bell, you will be lesbians, and every time you hear a bell again while in trance, you will be normal again."

He could see several smiling faces out in the crowd, they were definitely going to enjoy this.

"Ready? One, two... three!"

_Snap!_

Both Carmelita and Neyla instantly sat up straight from their slumped positions on the chair, fully awake and now aware of their current surroundings. They stretched a little, yawning even, as if they had just come out of a good, long nap.

"So, what do you think?" Mendoza asked, folding his arms, the silver bell in his hands, as he smiled.

"What do you mean, 'what do I think'?" The vixen replied, "You don't actually believe I feel asleep because you 'hypnotized' me, I only feel asleep because you were boring me to tears. And I never expected anything from your little hypno-show," she crossed her arms and smiled, feeling victorious, "You've got nothing on me."

"Oh really?" The hypnotist smirked, turning to the tigress. "What about you Neyla, how did you feel?"

She yawned loudly, "I don't really know. Actually, I don't really remember anything," she held a quizzical look on her face.

"See? Looks like you bored her to sleep too," Carmelita exclaimed, smiling more victoriously, "Understand now, hypnosis doesn't really work."

Mendoza smiled, looked back to meet with the audience's smiles, and then looked back at the two volunteers. What they didn't know was that they were really in for it.

He rang the bell.

"PING!" would have been the perfect sound for the job, as both Carmelita and Neyla froze for a second, their eyes flashing wide, before they resumed their movements, looking rather ecstatic as the vixen began to moan and brush her hair with a single hand, and the tigress sighed while she stretched her arms in the air. The audience held their breaths as the two woman began to look especially aroused in their very chairs.

Finally, the two hypnotically horny volunteers met each other in the eyes, both their smiles grew wide before they tackled and wrapped their arms around each other. They smacked their lips together, their tongues wrestling before them, while their breasts were compressed between the press of their chests against one another, and all the while the audience began to applaud and cheer for them to continue.

Carmelita brushed the tigress's cheek upwards and pried her mantilla back, as her long, raven hair fell free. The Neyla curled her fingers around the vixen's jacket opening and pushed it open before removing it, exposing her small halter in the process. She gave her breasts a small squeeze while the vixen curled her fingers into Neyla's tops, getting ready to lift them up and strip them. Their lips not once leaving each other.

"As much as I'd like to see them continue, I'm afraid I cannot," Mendoza admitted, ringing the silver bell again.

Just like that, both volunteers snapped out of it, fell out of each others arms, and resumed their previous business on their chairs. Neyla, still holding her quizzical look, and Carmelita, had her arms folded with her victorious smile replanted on her face. Neither of them remembered anything that happened while they were lesbians, they didn't even suspect a thing, they weren't even aware of the pieces of clothing that were removed. Perfect.

"Well, how about now?" The hypnotist asked, smiling as he slipped the bell away.

Carmelita gave a faux hesitating look and then shook her head, "Nope. Still nothing. I didn't bark like a dog or cluck like a chicken, if that's what you were expecting when you rang that bell. You didn't hypnotize me or Neyla, it's all still just smoke a mirrors."

If only she knew...

"I see, so I can't convince you otherwise?" - she shook her head - "Very well, then. But regardless of whether you believe it or not, I still have to deactivate the subconscious command in your brain."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," the vixen shot back, feeling proud and victorious, but slightly confused at all of the giggling from the crowd.

"Alright, now pay attention, give me you full awareness and listen." Mendoza began.

While he began with the de-hypnotizing process, the rule-breaking smoker among the audience had kept his attention fixated on the stage, and was completely unaware as his lit cigarette's smoke began to float up, getting closer to the fire sprinklers above.

"Now, when I count down from three backwards, and say the magic word 'sha-zam!' you both will no longer be under my spell." He told them, waving his pocket watch in front of them both to see, "When a bell rings, nothing will happen. You will no longer be triggered by a bell's ring. Three... two..."

Before he could count to that final number and break the hypnotic spell over the two policewomen, the smoke had reached the sprinkler sensor, and immediately, they activated and showered over the entire theater. Everyone screamed in surprise as they all jumped out of their seats and scurried out of the building, both Carmelita and Neyla rushed outside there with the rest of them, now soaking wet, and the hypnotist nowhere to be found.

"Well, that was an interesting experience," Neyla said, rolling her raven hair up and squeezing the water from it, "but I can't say the same for the ending, or our unexpected exiting of the building."

"At least it warmed us up for the next fire drill," Carmelita replied, squeezing the water from her jacket before she donned it back on. "Anyways, I tip my hat, Neyla, that was actually rather fun to tear down a hypnotist with the truth. Not once, did he have any control over our minds."

"Glad you had fun."

"Thank you, and nice acting by the way. You almost had me fooled when you pretended to be hypnotized."

"I did?" The tigress asked, "Then I might have fooled myself too."

Carmelita smirked, "Come on, let's go home. I'll order a pizza or something, and we can watch a movie from my collection."

As the two policewomen, after just endorsing a hypnosis entertainment theater and proving it a hoax, at least to themselves, sauntered back to their appartment, they were completely unaware of the programming in their subconscious. They were still hypnotized, and the next time a bell rang around their presence, it would certainly be interesting.

* * *

**I'm sure some people might have either dislikes or new crazy fantasies in their heads, but I'll just say I might continue this story with more chapters (in fact if I had a partner to help me with it I might be able to update more sooner), but I'll mostly be busy with other things. So I see fit to present this story as preparations for when I get back to it. If you're a guy with ideas of how I can continue this, I will consider working with you on further chapters. Otherwise, hope you enjoyed this first chapter.**

**To be Continued...**


End file.
